


The banana fic

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he pushed open the door, the sight shocked him. Harry was naked on his bed, straddling bananas as he jerked himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The banana fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, please enjoy. ;)

If it wasn’t already obvious, Harry Styles’ favorite snacks were bananas. They were soft, mushy, and tasted sweet, and he was addicted to them. He had a whole self in the pantry dedicated to the yellow treats, but one day, he didn’t crave for a banana like the usual. Instead, he was getting many ideas.  
Harry opened his cupboard where his bananas were, seeing the fresh yellow fruit and inhaling the sweet aroma. He picked his phone from his pocket and dialed a number he knew from heart.

“Hello?” Louis Tomlinson asked on the other line.

“Louis! Could you come over today? It’s important,” Harry asked.

There was silence on the other line before Louis answered. “Sure,”

“Great, I’ll see you in 20 minutes!” Harry replied before hanging up the phone. He put it on the counter and reached up for the bananas, grabbing two handfuls of the long fruit before sprinting up the stairs. He wanted Louis to be a part of his new idea.

\--

Louis arrived to Harry’s house five minutes early, but he knew Harry wouldn’t mind. He parked his car beside Harry’s and went inside, the door unlocked for him. “Harry?” He called out, pocketing his keys. There was a groan upstairs and Harry shouting back, “In my room!”

Louis walked upstairs, knowing where Harry’s room was after visiting his house many times during breaks and holidays. Harry’s bedroom door was opened slightly, and Louis could hear pants coming through the gap. “Harry?” Louis called, confused, as he was reaching the door.

When he pushed open the door, the sight shocked him. Harry was naked on his bed, straddling bananas as he jerked himself off. “Harry!” Louis gasped, embarrassed. Harry just grinned before faking a pout. “Louis, come help,” he whined. Louis wanted to back out of the room and leave the house, but he felt oddly attracted to Harry even though he was straddling bananas.

“I – uh- no, Harry,” Louis stuttered. Harry just jacked himself off harder, thighs shaking, his free hand reaching up to rub his nipples. Louis felt himself harden in his pants. “Please, Lou,” Harry murmured.  
Louis then gave up trying to hide his attraction and walked over to Harry’s bed. Harry looked pleased when Louis came over. Louis reached out and touched Harry’s hip, and Harry giggled.

“I called you over because I had an idea,” Harry informed. Louis raised an eyebrow, “What is it?” He asked.

Harry looked nervous. “I want you to fuck me,” Harry whispered. Louis had trouble breathing. “With a banana.” Harry added. Louis was sure his face was purple. “What the fuck?” He screamed. “You’re weird with your kinky shit! But okay, fuck,” Louis gasped once his breath came back. Harry just grinned much wider.

Harry picked up the thickest banana and waved it in Louis’ face. “This one.”

Louis choked as he grabbed the banana. Harry kissed his cheek lightly before leaning back and laying down on the bed. “No, on your hands and knees,” Louis demanded. Harry chuckled before switching positions, ass high in the air. Louis took off his jacket and sweater, crawling on the bed behind Harry with the banana in hand. "I'm just going to push it in, okay? I know you've done this before," Louis said, making Harry shiver.

Harry reached under his pillow, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Use this too, please," he begged. Louis reluctantly grabbed the lube, opening the cap and pouring it on the banana. Louis brought his attention to Harry's hole, the pink ring clenching. Louis felt his dick get much harder, he couldn't believe what was happening.

Harry reached down to presumably touch himself, but Louis grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Harry mewed lightly, keening back to try to get some friction. "Please," Harry begged. "Hold on, babe," Louis shushed, letting go of Harry's wrists and proud that Harry kept them in place.

Louis ran his hand down Harry's spine, earning soft whimpers from the boy. He gripped the slick banana tight in his fist, his other hand now caressing Harry's butt cheek. "God, just do it already," Harry moaned.

Louis pressed the tip of the banana against Harry's hole, watching the brown crust end of the banana push against Harry's light pink hole. Harry gasped, and Louis pushed it in more. "You like that?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, biting his lip and writhing against the pillows.

Louis shoved the fruit up Harry's hole until only the other end of the banana stuck out. Harry felt pain as the banana curved in his hole, but it was good pain as his erection leaked precome. Louis tapped his finger against Harry's stretched, slicked hole, eliciting a rough gasp from Harry.

"Hey Harry, do ya think you can fit another?" Louis asked, unsure where this kinky side of his came from. But he wasn't complaining. Harry was breathing heavily but nodded anyway. Louis grinned wickedly, picking another banana, the thickest one in the pile, from the end of the bed. He slicked it up with lube and pressed the same end of the banana against Harry's stretched hole. Harry gasped in pain when Louis put enough pressure that the second banana breached the muscle and began opening Harry up wider. Harry already felt so full.

Louis pushed the banana in, watching dribbles of lube slide down Harry's thighs as his hole opened much more to swallow the two fruits. "Goddamn, Harry," Louis muttered. With a final shove, Harry now had two bananas up his anus.

"Look at that," Louis gasped, Harry writing and softly panting beneath him as two thick bananas sat inside of him, stretching out his hole.

Louis gripped both bananas at once, making Harry gasp, before slowly trusting them. Harry mewed, gripping the sheets under him. Louis began picking up a rhythm, slamming both bananas in and out of Harry's butthole as Harry took it and moaned with every thrust.

Louis stopped his movements after a few minutes, making Harry groan. "I was close!"

Louis just chuckled, shifting out of his pants and taking his shirt off. Once he was fully stripped, he laid down beside Harry, his face near Harry's bum. Harry got what Louis was doing and shifted over until his knees were on each sides of Louis' face and Louis' dick was in Harry's. 

Harry pecked Louis' dick, making Louis softly moan. Harry took as much as Louis' dick as he could in his mouth and Louis moaned and circled Harry's stretched rim with his index finger.

Louis brought his attention back on Harry's bum, seeing the two banana ends sticking out of Harry's hole. He softly gripped one banana end with his fingers, bringing his other hand up from where he was gripping Harry's waist and then Louis began peeling the banana still inside Harry's ass. Harry's hips shook for a few seconds before he calmed himself. The mushy fruit inside of the peeling smelt sweet and Louis took a bite out of it.

Louis chewed the banana until he was able to swallow it before pulling some more of the banana out of Harry's butt and peeled it until he was able to take another bite.

"Are you eating the banana out of my ass?" Harry asked, halting his actions of sucking Louis' dick. Louis nodded, mouth full of mushy fruit. Harry felt light headed and looked over his shoulder as far as he could. Their eyes connected and Louis pulled more banana out, his eyes never leaving Harry's as he peeled the banana more and bit into it. Harry felt his stomach flop. That was the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Harry went back to sucking Louis' dick, and Louis went back to finish eating the banana in Harry's ass. When Louis finished unt the end, he pulled the peeling out of Harry's hole, spreading open the peeling and brought it down to Harry's chest. He smothered the peeling against Harry's chest, and Harry flinched and rubbed against Louis' hand.

Louis threw the peeling beside them, bringing his attention back on the other banana. He gripped the banana, and smoothly pulled it out in one swift movement. Harry's hips thrusted, needing friction. Louis peeled the banana, dropping the peeling next to the other one beside them both, and looked back at Harry's hole. It gaped a bit, so Louis brought the soft, peeled banana to Harry's rim, and pushed in the soft fruit.

It mushed against Harry's opening, but some actually went inside Harry's hole. Harry hopped off Louis' dick. "Oh god," Harry moaned, biting his lip.

Once Louis smothered as much banana as he could into Harry's hole, he told Harry to sit on his face. Harry shakily did as he was told, feeling the squelch of banana inside of his anus, blushing when some squeezed out as he shifted to straddle Louis' face,

Once Harry was seated on Louis' face, Louis brought his mouth to Harry's hole, licking and biting the rim to tease Harry. Harry's thighs quivered, and Louis began sucking on Harry's hole. Harry blushed when he felt the banana being sucked out of his asshole, and he helped by pushing with a grunt. His free hand went to Louis' hard cock, and he began jerking him off lazily.

Harry felt himself emptying his butt of bananas, and he really needed to come. Harry let his load squirt out on Louis' chest, feeling overwhelmed as the last of the mushy substance was sucked out of his hole. Harry still straddled Louis' face, unable to move just yet as he continued jerking Louis of until he came on his chest, mixing their come together.

Harry the fell beside Louis, cuddling into his side and both breathing heavy. Harry only had one question to ask Louis the whole night.

"Can we do that again sometime? That was hot how you ate bananas out of my ass."


End file.
